


A View to the Future

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Embarrassed John, Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life imitates art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #13 (A Tale Foretold) on Watson's Woes. Takes place during Season 1, between "The Blind Banker" and "The Great Game."
> 
> A Tale Foretold: Watson comes across the first thing he ever wrote as a youth. It turns out to be prophetic.

Sherlock was lying on the couch exactly where John had left him for a grocery run, but he had this curious cat-that-got-the-cream grin that wasn't present on his face thirty minutes ago.

"You're looking cheerful. Did Lestrade text you about a case?"

"No case yet, John. Or should I say," Sherlock's grin widened, "James Hamish?"

John was confused for a moment before the stupid, trite, incredibly embarrassing ball dropped in his head. "What? ...Oh no, oh _no_ , you utter _bastard_ \--"

Sherlock's long thin arm snaked behind his back and pulled out a set of yellowed, dog-eared papers from between the cushions. "An illuminating first attempt at fiction."

John knew better than to complain about Sherlock taking a locked _anything_ in the flat as a challenge and not a statement of privacy, but he did it anyway. "I locked my desk drawer for a reason, you know. Christ, I should have tossed it the moment I got my grade for it."

Sherlock lightly threw the papers onto the coffee table. "You can do whatever you want with it; it's housed in my mind palace now."

Picking up the offending document, John tried his hardest not to actually _look_ at the sheer bollocks his twelve-year-old self had spewed onto paper. "Do you honestly think the first story I ever wrote as a kid would at _any_ point be useful in your work?"

"In our work, yes. For instance, if I had known before that your alter-ego James Hamish, soldier and spy in England's service, had made an enemy of the mysterious Iceman and his U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A. organization by refusing to turn against your partner, I wouldn't have been concerned when Mycroft contacted you that first time."


End file.
